Let the Monster Rise
by JustMakeLeftTurns
Summary: The Master has turned Ace against the Doctor. The Doctor just wants his 'daughter' back. Oneshot.


**A/N: This takes place before 'Survival.' Other than that, I don't have a specific episode this takes place before or after.**

**I was heavily inspired by the video 'Let the Monster Rise' by RoseNoir90 on youtube. You should check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, I'd bring back the Eighth Doctor for at least a couple of episodes.**

* * *

The Doctor could only look at Ace, horror written all over his face. His hearts pounded furiously. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't be.

"Ace," he warned, hands up, sounding calmer than he felt. Ace tilted her chin up in defiance and gripped the gun more steadily. "Think about what you're doing." Please, please come to your senses.

"I'm not a child," Ace replied angrily. "So stop treating me like one." Never again will you treat me like I'm nothing. Never again will I let anyone become close to me. Not even him.

"Well, you're certainly acting like one," the Doctor stalled for time, trying to figure out a way to make Ace _see_. He's taken you away from me. He's told you so many lies and tricked you into believing them. How long have you known him? How long has he been doing this to you?

The Doctor's words only angered the teenager further. "And you wonder why I left." No more patronizing me. He's right; this is the only way to make you understand that I can make my own decisions.

"This isn't you." The Doctor took a step forward. Ace tensed. The Doctor's hearts broke as he saw what had been done to the girl he'd come to think of as a daughter. He took another step forward. "Put down the gun." Ace's finger tightened on the trigger. "You're not a murderer."

"Who says I won't be?" I'll do anything just to prove to you that I can. I'm not weak. I'm not stupid. I won't let you forget it.

The Doctor went to speak, but Ace continued, "You did this to me, Doctor. All I wanted was your approval. But you never gave it to me. I was just your little human pet, wasn't I?" That's what he told me. And it's true. It makes sense. You just needed a pet, and I just happened to be there.

"Ace," the Doctor whispered hoarsely. How could you think that about me? What has he done to you to make you believe this so readily? You're no one's pet, least of all mine.

"But no more of that," Ace went on, aiming the gun at the Doctor's chest. "You lied to me and used me. I trusted you. Not anymore." You never cared about me. So why should I care about what happens to you?

"I did it to protect you!" the Doctor snapped. Everything I did was to protect you. And yet he still took you away from me.

"Lies!" You never cared. He told me. I understand now. No more.

"And now you've been tricked by the Master," the Doctor took another two steps forward. He now stood only a couple feet away from the girl. He looked into her eyes, pleading. "Ace, he's the one manipulating you now. Please, just stop this!" Stop this madness. He's brainwashed you to turn against me.

Ace narrowed her eyes. "The Master has done nothing but open my eyes to the truth," she spat. "He's made me understand that you've always been this way and that I was nothing special." Who would ever find me special, anyway? Definitely not you. "Just an adventure, I was." That's all I've ever been good for. He said so. And I believe him.

"The Master cares only about himself," the Doctor told her. He finally lowered his arms to his sides. "He's using you to get to me. Whatever he's told you is a lie." Listen to me. Please listen to me!

"It's always about you, isn't it?" Ace hissed. "Well, I don't believe you." Not anymore.

"You think you can kill me? Really, truly kill me?" the Doctor asked quietly, hoarsely, sadly. "Then do it. Look me in the eye and pull the trigger." Ace stared at him, suddenly unsure. "Do it, Ace!" the Doctor yelled.

Ace scoffed. "Your mind tricks don't work on me," she said. The Doctor's hearts sank. "You think it will be hard for me to choose between him and you." She aimed her gun at one of the Doctor's hearts. "I choose him." The Doctor's eyes widened. Ace pulled the trigger.

The Doctor cried out from pain. He collapsed to the ground, his body working furiously to keep functioning with only one heart. Ace stood above him, the gun aimed at his head this time. The Doctor looked up at her, pain and devastation on his face.

"Ace, please," he begged. "Come back to me. He's lying to you. Every word: lies!" Don't do this. Don't become a murderer. Don't. Please, please, don't. My daughter …

"You're one to talk, Doctor," Ace said simply. Goodbye, 'father' dear.

"I'll just regenerate," the Doctor told her. And when I do, the Master is going to get what's coming to him. He took away my friend, my daughter in everything but blood. He won't get away with it.

"Better make it a painful one, then." Ace aimed the gun at his other heart.

And pulled the trigger.


End file.
